1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station and a notebook computer using the same, and more particularly, to a docking station allowing a computer body to be detachably coupled with the docking station by only one lever and a notebook computer using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A docking station generally indicates a hardware frame and a series of interfaces for electrical connection, with which functions of a notebook computer can be executed effectively like a desktop computer. These interfaces typically allow the notebook computer to communicate with a local printer, large-capacity storage devices or backup drives, and other devices, which are separately provided to a notebook computer. The docking station may further include a network interface card (NIC) with which the notebook computer is allowed to access to a local area network (LAN). Variations of the docking station include a port extending device, a device that extends the number of ports that can be used in a notebook computer, and a storage-expanding device holding therein a CD-ROM drive, a floppy disk drive, and additional storage units.
Recently, users prefer notebook computers whose bodies are slim. Coping with such preference by users, notebook computers whose main bodies can be connected with docking stations have recently been in demand.
A conventional docking station has the following configuration. A pair of detachable parts to be coupled to and detached from the lower plate of a computer body are provided in both sides of the docking station. Levers are rotatably coupled to an end part of each detachable part and the detachable parts are coupled to and detached from the lower part of the computer body according to a rotation of the levers. Also, the detachable parts have a configuration to be fixed by a lock, such as a Kensington lock, so that the detachable parts are secured, even when the computer body is not mounted on the docking station, as the Kensington lock is not separated from the docking station.
Accordingly, when separating the docking station from the computer body, the levers have to be gripped and rotated by both hands, and the docking station is separated from the computer body only after the detachable parts coupled to the lower part of the computer body are detached from the lower part of the computer body.
But a problem arises because the levers need to be simultaneously rotated by both hands to separate the conventional docking station from the computer body. Thus, the coupling/detachment of the computer body and the conventional docking station can be annoying.
Also, if a lock, such as the Kensington lock, is installed in the docking station to prevent the docking station from being lost or stolen, there is another problem in that the computer body may be difficult to mount on the docking station because the detachable parts are fixed by the Kensington lock.